Season 1
Season 1 is the first season of Shades of Blue, the American crime drama television series created by Adi Hasak. It began on January 7, 2016 and concluded on March 31, 2016. Synopsis Jennifer Lopez stars in this gritty crime drama as veteran NYPD detective Harlee Santos, a member of a crew of dirty cops who work out of a Brooklyn precinct. Led by Lt. Matt Wozniak (Ray Liotta), who looks upon Harlee almost as a daughter, they've forged alliances with the area's criminal element to keep illicit activities in the shadows—and, also, to line their pockets with cash. They also take care of their own, as rookie detective Michael Loman (Dayo Okeniyi) discovers when he and Harlee bust through the door of a suspected drug den and he shoots a second too soon, killing an unarmed man. Harlee wastes no time making it look like a legitimate shoot; and Loman wastes no time feeling guilty, with the act and accompanying cover-up weighing on him throughout the season. That's a mere subplot, though. The main story belongs to Harlee. In the pilot, she heads out for a meeting with a bookie that turns out to be an FBI sting run by Special Agent Robert Stahl (Warren Kole). He's not looking to bust her, but to turn her into an informant—which she agrees to in exchange for immunity. Not long thereafter, Wozniak confides in her that there's a mole within the ranks and, though he doesn't say so, he suspects it may be her, leading to a memorable meeting between the two at a marina. As that storyline develops and expands to include a possible big score, which greatly interests Stahl, Harlee faces another ongoing concern: her abusive former boyfriend Miguel (Antonio Jaramillo) wants a relationship with their daughter Cristina (Sarah Jeffery), who doesn't know he exists. Cast Main *Jennifer Lopez as Detective Harlee Santos *Ray Liotta as Lieutenant Matt Wozniak *Drea de Matteo as Detective Tess Nazario *Warren Kole as Special Agent Robert Stahl *Dayo Okeniyi as Detective Michael Loman *Hampton Fluker as Detective Marcus Tufo *Vincent Laresca as Detective Carlos Espada *Sarah Jeffery as Cristina Santos Recurring *Gino Anthony Pesi as Assistant District Attorney James Nava *Santino Fontana as David Saperstein *Michael Esper as Lieutenant Donnie Pomp *Lolita Davidovich as Linda Wozniak *Annie Chang as Special Agent Molly Chen *Leslie Silva as Gail Baker *Mark Deklin as Joe Nazario *Erica Ash as Erica *Kathryn Kates as Mrs. Saperstein *Antonio Jaramillo as Miguel Zepeda *Kathryn Kates as Mrs. Saperstein Guest *Dean Geyer as Nick Davis *Robbie Tann as Earl *Zarif Kabier as Haim *Charles Brice as Stroke *Jo Armeniox as Amber *Cortez Nance Jr. as Luther *Massiel Mordan as Yessi *Tama Filianga as Gangbanger *Eddie K. Robinson as Donut Cashier *Tyler Evans as FBI Agent #1 *Rob DeRosa as Pimp *Alana O'Brien as Marta Stahl *Blake Andrew Johnson as Justin Stahl *Andrew MacLarty as Perp *Gaetano Iacono as Morgue Attendant Episodes Multimedia Images Harlee-Santos-Season-1-1.jpg Harlee-Santos-Season-1-2.jpg Matt-Wozniak-Season-1-1.jpg Matt-Wozniak-Season-1-2.jpg Tess-Nazario-Season-1-1.jpg Tess-Nazario-Season-1-2.jpg Marcus-Tufo-Season-1.jpg Carlos-Espada-Season-1.jpg Michael-Loman-Season-1.jpg David-Saperstein.jpg Cristina-Santos-Season-1.jpg Soundtrack Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 Episodes